WinxWITCH
by angelcharme
Summary: The title explains it. I suck at summaries but Read & Review. I beg you! better than it sounds. Flames welcome.Chapter 4 up. DELAYED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi out there! I just thought I'd send another story in. So, don't blame me if I'm a little slow. I'm doing two stories at once and I have chores and other stuff to do. But enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

One day, in Heatherfield…

Will: Where are you going for the vacation?

Cornelia: Will, we can't go anywhere, remember?

Irma: Yeah, we can't risk anything.

Hay Lin: We'd better go and practice.

The girls go to an old construction site. While they are practicing, Hay Lin

heard voices that came from a distance.

Hay Lin: Ssssshhhhhh…I hear someone.

Will: Quick! Stop all the magic.

The voices come closer. Now, the W.I.T.C.H can hear the voices clearly…

Stella: Thanks for coming with us, guys.

Brandon: Actually, we should be the ones thanking you.

Techna: What for?

Timmy: For inviting us here for the vacation.

Stella: Anyway, I don't think we should be here thanking each other.

Musa: She's right. We came here for our vacation. We should be making new friends and enjoying ourselves.

Bloom: Hey, who is that behind that wall?

Will stepped out. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin step out too.

Bloom: Uh oh…

Stella: Who are you?

Will: I'm Will. That's Cornelia…

Flora: I know you. You're the new Guardians. I've read about you.

Bloom: You have?

Stella snaps her fingers.

Stella: Of course! Professor Polonium's lesson! The Guardians of the Veil. I remember now.

Cornelia: Wait, you know about our powers?

Timmy: Of course we do. We learn all about you in school.

Irma: You're not from around here are you?

Stella: Sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Stella. That's Bloom,

Flora, Techna, Musa, Sky, Brandon and Timmy.

Musa: We're fairies from Alfea and the boys are specialists from Red Fountain.

Will: We're the W.I.T.C.H.

Flora: We're the WinX.

Timmy: Now that we know each other, we should keep a low profile.

Stella: This is really nice but there's another problem.

Techna: What is it?

Stella: Where are we going to stay?

Will: I think Bloom, Brandon and Kikko could stay at my place.

Irma: Musa can stay at my place.

Cornelia: I'll take in Stella and Sky.

Hay Lin: Flora could come to my place.

Taranee: I think Techna and Timmy can stay with me.

Will: Of course, but we will have to ask our parents.

Luckily all the parents say that the WinX could stay.

Sky: Remember, no magic.

Bloom: Sky's right. We can't let anyone know we're magical.

Everyone agrees.

The next day…

Will: Okay. Let's talk about our enemies and friends.

Musa: Well, our enemies are the witches.

Cornelia: Our enemies are Phobos, Cedric and Nerissa.

Stella: Cornelia, what do you do on earth most of the time?

Cornelia: Usually, I go ice-skating or shopping.

Stella: Shopping? I love shopping (pause) though I've never heard of ice skating before.

Cornelia: I think I could teach you and Sky.

Stella: That would be great! What do you think, Sky?

Sky: It's fine with me.

Cornelia: Then, let's go!

Cornelia, Stella and Sky walk out.

Will: So, what do you want to do, Bloom?

Bloom: No idea. Any ideas, Brandon?

Brandon: Why don't we go to Will's favorite place?

Bloom: That a good idea. Where is your favorite place, Will?

Will: The swimming pool.

Bloom: Works for me. Where are you going, Musa?

Musa: I don't know. What do you think, Techna?

Techna: I thought we could go shopping.

Musa: That is such a great idea! You're a genius, Techna.

Techna smiles. Will, Bloom and Brandon go to the swimming pool while

Irma, Taranee, Musa, Techna and Timmy go to the mall.

While in the skating rink, Stella is getting the hang of it but Sky did have problems.

Cornelia: Nice job, Stella. You're quite good for a beginner.

Stella: Thanks.

Cornelia: Sky, straighten your legs! It's the only way to keep your balance.

Sky: I'm trying my best.

Cornelia sighed. After two hours of skating, they decide to go home.

**I really gotta go now. I'll update as soon as I can. I promise. Read and Review. I'm aiming for at least eight reviews. No eight reviews, no update unless I' m bored! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I'm sooo sorry about the long wait. What do you expect from a girl who's got a government exam on her hands! Anyway, I finally updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx, 'kay. Why do you make me do this stupid disclaimer anyway!**

**Replies to my reviewers. Thanks for reviewing, everyone.**

**Winx fan: Well, thanks. You're so sweet. Well, I updated!**

**SuperMegaGirl: Well, since you reviewed…I'll think about it. I'm kidding! Of **

**Course I'll do it!**

**LovelyLady317: Thank you! I'm glad my story works just right for you.**

**Akira Ruyiko: Well, sure! Besides, you call me Stella all the time. So, why would I mind?**

**super: Well, I definitely updated, didn't I?**

**Danica: Thank You! Glad you liked it.**

**Twinxbloomsparx: I know it's you, Bee. You told me. And thanks for finally reviewing.**

**TotallyAshley: Don't worry. They'll come out soon in the coming chapters. Promise.**

**WorldDominator: Do NOT call me that! Not in fanfic anyway and great! You liked it.**

**Well, I don't know how to reply to Madi and radient phoenix so thanks for reviewing! Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Cornelia's house…

Sky: Finally…My feet are killing me.

Stella: Oh, quit complaining, Sky. Your feet wouldn't be killing you if you

had warmed up like Cornelia instructed.

Sky: You do know I am only doing this for you, don't you?

Stella: You've told me that a hundred times. So…. Don't say it again.

The others walked into the room.

Cornelia: Wow, you look very…tired.

Bloom: You have no idea. I never knew swimming was so tiring.

Timmy: At least you didn't have to go shopping. Who knew girls could actually shop till they drop.

Irma: I, for one had the time of my life.

Techna: Well' I think everything was nice but way two centuries ago.

Taranee: What do you mean? Nearly everything is new.

Stella: Let me see what you bought.

Irma and Taranee showed her what they bought. Timmy, Techna and Musa didn't buy anything. Stella looked at them like she was looking at clothes which weren't washed for months.

Stella: No wonder. Sorry Irma and Taranee. These are way out.

Musa: It may be new on Earth, but in Magix, it's really out of date.

Irma: Okay, now I understand.

Will: It's late. We should go back home. We have school in the morning.

Hay Lin: At least it's the last three months. Then, it's summer vacation

Musa: If you have school, where do we go?

Will: you could come with us as exchange students from Chicago or something.

Flora: So all we have to do is conjure up a little spell.

Stella: Got it! I remember a spell. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, do you have circulars from school?

Hay Lin: Sure.

Stella: Get it for me, please.

W.I.T.C.H gets the papers and gives it to Stella.

Stella arranges them into a pattern.

Stella: Winx, Repeat after me. Letters, syllables, whole words, take flight and come to life…

Winx: Letters, syllables, whole words, take flight and come to life…

Stella: …choose a phrase with different words, a different conversation, but the same style before.

Winx: …choose a phrase with different words, a different conversation, but the same style before…

Stella: ... It is the winx that the principal must hear…to join a school.

Winx:…It is us that the principal must hear… to join a school.

The papers start to flutter and words start to form on the blank piece of paper.

Irma: Cool.

They went separate ways to go home for some well deserved sleep. The next day, the winx had to go to the Sheffield Institute. The guardians led their new friends to the principal's office.

Principal (I can't remember her name so deal with me!): Ah yes. The new students. Well, here you are students. Your schedules. The boys will have to start next week.

Stella: Thanks. But, um…how do we know where our classes are?

Principal: Surely, you have made some friends here who can show you around.

Bloom: Yes, We have. Thank you ma'am.

The ten teenagers walked out of the office.

Cornelia: Well? Ho did it go?

Musa: You'll have to show us around.

Will: That won't be a problem as long as we are in the same class. Let's see those scheduleles.

**( A/N: I decided to put the winx girls' schedules here. The Boys' will come in later)**

**Bloom's Schedule: English, Gym, History, Lunch, French, Math, Science, Art**

**Stella's Schedule: Math, Gym, French, Lunch, Science, English, History, Martial Arts.**

**Flora's Schedule: French, Gym, Science, Lunch, English, History, Math, Geography.**

**Musa's Schedule: Science, Gym, Math, Lunch, History, French, English, Hip Hop.**

**Tecna's Schedule: History, Gym, English, Lunch, Math, Science, French, Technological Science.**

Cornelia: Well, looks like we all have classes together so there is no problem in this case.

Tecna: Too bad we have different classes.

Stella: At least we have Gym together. We can talk during lunch too.

The school bell rings…

Will: Class time. Tecna, you and I have Literature right now.

The girls go in separate directions while the guys go back to Will's.

**With Stella and Irma...**

Stella: Looks like we have Math with Mr. Linersdale.

Irma: He's nice. But… did you learn Math where you come from?

Stella: Yeah. Why?

Irma: Because Mr. Linersdale gets really ticked off when you can't answer his math questions.

The two girls enter Mr. Linersdale's class. Stella looked at Mr. Linersdale. He wore a blue shirt and long brown pants.

Mr. Linersdale: Well, how nice of you to join us Miss Lair. Will you introduce us to your friend?

Irma: Of course, sorry. Mr. Linersdale. This is Stella. Stella Solaria

Stella; uumm… Hi!

Mr. Linersdale: Welcome Miss Solaria. Please take your seats. Miss Solaria, You will be sitting between Mr. Tubbs and Miss Irma.

Stella: took her seat. Mr. Linersdale decided to have a pop quiz that day and as always, everyone grumbled. But soon everyone settled down and quietly worked on the sums. After Mr. Linersdale threatened to give them all Fs if they didn't settle down.

There were 50 questions that were long and hard. Everyone had to crack their heads to figure out the sums. Everyone except Stella. She was done after minutes though they were given an hour. She put down her pencil and waited. Mr. Linersdale noticed that she had her pencil down and asked…

Mr. Linersdale: Miss Solaria, why are you not doing your work?

Stella: I'm done, Mr. Linersdale.

Mr. Linersdale: What! That's impossible! Bring your paper here, Stella.

**With Bloom and Taranee…**

Bloom: So.. we have English with who?

Taranee: Ms Lennoi. She's nice. You'll like her. She just has one small thing you have to worry about.

Bloom: What?

They walked into class.

Ms Lennoi: Good morning students! Ah you must be the new student! Please, take your seat next to Ms Cook. You know, I love new students. They are such interesting people….

Ms Lennoi kept going about how she loved new students. At first, Bloom was okay with it but she soon got bored. She turned to Taranee.

Bloom: I think I know what you meant by problem. She talks way too much.

Taranee nodded in agreement. Soon, the class was over and the class sighed in relief. Ms Lennoi complained that time had gone by so fast and dismissed the class.

Taranee: Whew! Boy, I thought that lesson would never end.

Bloom: Is she always like that.

Taranee: All the time.

**With Flora and Will…**

The girls were on their way to their French class.

Will: You just call her Madame.

Flora: You sure?

Will: Yeah, not many people knows her real name.

Flora: Is she nice?

Will: Yeah. But she's kinda strict when she needs to.

Bloom: That's cool with me.

Will: We usually think of her as another Mary Poppins.

Bloom: Why?

Will: You know. Strict, kind, proper, filled with surprises, a whole lot of fun. You never know what to expect from her. Free time, another project, work or just about anything. She even teams up people who are not in the same class! The girls and I became a team and we don't even have classes together.

Bloom: Cool. What was the first project you did as a group?

Will: There was only one project. We had to make a story.

Bloom: That's not French…

Will: …in French.

Bloom: Oh. So, what'd you write about? Our adventures.

The walked into class. ( A/N: I know it wasn't in class but I thought of out of class for this one)

**With Musa and Irma…**

Musa: So... we have science with who again?

Hay Lin: I've said it three times and I'll say it again. We have Science with Mr. Ickyloshkawa.

Hay Lin: Musa! I've said it four times!

Musa: I know but his name is just so hard to pronounce.

The two girls walked into class. One annoyed, another confused. Their teacher greeted them.

Mr. Ickyloshkawa: Good morning ladies. You must be the new student. Miss Musa.

Musa: Yes Mr.….Mr…Mr…

Mr. Ickyloshkawa: Ickyloshkawa.

Hay Lin: Mr. Ickyloshkawa, She can't remember your name very well. Maybe you could make it easier for her?

Mr. Ickyloshkawa: Very well. Since it seems like you cannot remember my name very well, you may call me Sir

Musa: Thank you, Sir.

Mr. Ickyloshkawa: Good. Now, please take your seat beside Ms. Becky at the front left corner.

Musa took her seat and listened to Mr. Ickyloshkawa. NOT! She made friends with Linda.

**With Tecna and Cornelia…**

Techna: Actually, I don't think History is as bad as you say, Cornelia.

Cornelia: Yeah, well, tell that to Will and she is gonna be way mad at you. Believe me.

Techna: Why? I mean, is it because of the teacher?

Cornelia: Yup. Mr Collins is not exactly one of Will's favorite people.

Techna: Why?

Cornelia: You really have a lot of whys in your head, don't you?

Techna: Sorry. But really, what does Will have against Mr. Collins?

Cornelia: Mr. Collins and Will's mom are dating.

Techna: I didn't know that. No wonder she dislikes him.

Cornelia: She doesn't _dislike_ him, she _hates_ him.

Techna: Still, I don't see why you dislike history yet.

Cornelia: I just think it's really boring. Plus, I don't like Mr Collins myself. If you're wondering why, he's so nice till it annoys you.

Techna: I, for one, am really into history. In fact it's one of my favorites. I don't really care about how the teacher is.

Cornelia: Through what I've seen, Techna, all subjects in school are you favorites.

Techna blushed. They walked into class. Five minutes late.

Mr. Collins: Well, how nice of you two to join us. Please take the vacant seats.

**Well, that's chapter two. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know the teachers' names are weird but I thought it was funny. Please review. Oh, and I've increased my review target to 10 more reviews. And just to let you know, my review targets increase with every chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm not updating till I hit my target. It wouldn't hurt to have a little more than my target though. Again, Review!**


	3. The Choice and the Meeting

**Hey, I'm back with the third chapter. I hope to get lots of reviews this time! See, my mood is so good today. Thanks for all the cool reviews. I know this has been boring and I promise, it does get better. There are people who reviewed both my chapters like Akira Ruyiko and WorldDominator. Okay, I know I kinda bugged you guys for it but hey you were going to anyway. So before we start the next chapter, replies to reviewers.**

**Yuki3x3: Yeah, she is. That's cool cause I hate math too! Yes, matial arts is totally cool. I agree tot hat. **

**amanda: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Akira Ruyiko: Hey, Akira. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Thanks! I know. They're cute but a little weird. And… hello! You've known me for years and you say I'm mean.! I'm so telling Layla! Let me remind you, EVIL here!**

**Trisha: Don't beg! Here's the third chapter!**

**Kandrakar94: Sorry, but this story has got to end sooner or later! Glad you liked it. Enjoy this one!**

**Cyclon One: I have only one word to say to you. Thanks.**

**Well, on with the story…**

The guys were finally in school and their schedules were nearly the same as the winx.It was now after the first day of school and on the way to Cornelia's house. Talking about school.

Brandon: Well, how did you guys do?

Sky: It was okay. I think I nailed the test. How did you do Brandon?

Stella: I think he did wonderfully. He even managed the math question.

Timmy: Brandon? Math? That's a surprise. I, for one, did…

Bloom: No offense, Timmy, but I don't think you should say anything about your school day. It's quite predictable.

Stella: Yeah. It's totally obvious. You nailed the classes. We know. How did you Do, Riven?

Musa: Tell them, Riven.

Riven: No way.

Stella: What's this? Riven's shy?

Riven: No, I did very well, thank you.

Flora giggled.

Flora: Well, that sounds like the Riven we know.

Musa: Don't tease him, Flora.

Tecna: Actually I agree with Musa.

Musa: WHAT!

Tecna: Well, it does sound like the real Riven.

Stella: Oh quit blabbering, girls. Our friends have been awfully quiet. What's wrong?

Bloom: C'mon. Spill it.

Will: Well, we've been thinking about telling our parents about, you know, everything.

Bloom: What! You can't!

Stella: I think you should.

The winx(minus Stella) and the guys' eyes widened.

Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Brandon, Timmy, Sky, and Riven: WHAT!HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!

Stella: It's good to let your parents know. If anything happen, they would understand.

Taranee: What do you mean, Stella?

Stella: Imagine something happened to you in battle and it could be serious, what would the others tell her parents? Tell the truth or lie. If you lie, you would feel guilty and the problem will deepen, tell the truth and you'll get in trouble. Accused of lying or of murdering. If you tell them now, they'll have time to be calm and absorb the info.

Cornelia: She does have a point. Maybe we should gather them together and tell them all at once.

Bloom: What about infive days at the Silver Dragon? It's a Saturday.

Irma: I actually agree with Corny.

Cornelia: I'm flattered but for the millionth time, DO NOT CALL ME CORNY!

Irma: Sorry, Corny.

Cornelia rolled her eyes. Stella giggled. The two were always fighting. Either on Irma's jokes or Cornelia's stubbornness.

Hay Lin: Hey, will you guys break it up? Important matters to attend to here!

Irma: Sorry, but why so cranky today, Hay Hay?

Riven: So are you going to tell or not?

Brandon: Yeah. We are all very anxious to know. If your secret's out, so will ours.

Stella hit Brandon on the back. Brandon let out a yelp.

Brandon: Hey, what was that for?

Bloom: For being selfish silly.

Stella: You took the words right out of my mouth, Bloom. Take your time to decide, girls. Once it's done there's no turning back.

Will looked at Taranee, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin. They nodded solemnly at her. She understood their message.

Will: We're gonna do it.

Stella: Good.

Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Brandon, Timmy, Sky, and Riven: WHAT? But…but….

Taranee: Stella made a strong point. It is important for our parent to know the truth. It just has to be done.

Cornelia: So it's settled then. We gather our parents in Silver Dragon for a cup of tea and spill…or rather, spell, it out to them.

Will: That's the plan. You guys are going to be there right?

Sky: Well, we've got this thing…

Bloom: Yes. We'll definitely be there.

Flora: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Stella: I'm already with the idea. They should know us better too. Anyway.

Brandon: No problem.

Hay Lin: Perfect. Morming. Because beside that, the Silver Dragon's busy.

Will: Why not?

Will smiled at her friends. It was going to be a long weekend. The fourteen teenagers spent their week slowly. Talking about their adventures their enemies their friends, and how they were going to break the news.

* * *

But as all this was happening, the witches had their own adventure. They had been freed, thought to have learned their lesson, but instead they were plotting their rvenge. Against the winx….

Icy: The spell has got to be perfect. Stormy, do you have the smile from a baby's eye?

Stormy: Right here.

Icy: Good then we're ready. Darcy, assemble the ingredients.

Darcy surrounded a cauldron with candles and put a few bottles filled with unusual things on the table. Stormy poured the ingredients in as Icy instructed while Icy herself recited the spell.

Icy:

Now, of all things evil,

I command thee to assemble,

Here, I summon a source so dark,

To amine a time enemble

Darcy and Stormy:

Love shall perish,

Hope destroyed

Faith will banish

Forever toyed,

All three:

Now bring us to a place of darkness,

So we may have revenge,

Our days so poorly,

We will avenge.

A portal appeared and they disappeared into it. And they landed in…Meridian. The three witches stood and dusted them selves.

Icy: Where are we?

An old woman that had orange skin heard her question and answered.

Old woman: You are in Meridian, dear.

Icy: Do NOT call me dear!

The woman looked surprised and walked away. Just then, they saw giant snake. He looked sinister so Icy went up to him.

Icy: Who is the ruler here?

Cedric: Do you know who you are talking to? I am Cedric, the prince's adviser!

Icy: I don't care! Answer me! Who is the ruler here!

Cedric: Prince Phobos. Now, if you don't mind you are coming with me to the palace.

Icy: Of course I don't mind, you fool! Come on, girls. You, lead the way!

Cedric grumbled to himself. He had lost to a mere teenager. He led the three into the palace and then the throne room.

Cedric: Your Majesty, these three girls wished to see you about the guardians.

Phobos: The guardians? Speak, girl!

Darcy: We are not weak girls! We are three of the most powerful witches…

Icy: Silence Darvy! So you are the ruler here?

Phobos looked at Icy as if she was crazy but simply answered.

Phobos: Of course. You say you have information on the guardians?

Stormy: What guardians? We have come for your aid. We seek revenge on the winx girls. I believe they on earth.

Icy: We will show you. Darcy?

Darcy: Illusion!

An image appeared. An image of the winx, the specialists and the guardians.

Cedric: Do you mean to say that both our enemies are together?

Phobos: It seems so. Girls, what do you say about some teamwork? We could help you have your revenge if you help us destroy the guardians.

Icy: It's a considerable. We will think it over.

Phobos: Very well, you have till tomorrow. Cedric will show you to your room.

Cedric: Of course. Please, follow me….

* * *

The WITCH girls, on the other hand, had to make their parents meet at the Silver Dragon. They werer unning out of time as it was already Friday night.

**(Will)**

Will: Mom? Could you go to the Silver Dragon tomorrow?

Susan: Why Will? I have to work tomorrow.

Will: But mom, it's important!

Susan: How important?

Will: Very important!

Susan: What is it about?

Will: It's about… me…my life… something you don't know about. Please, mom? Please?

Susan: Oh all right. Just leave me alone for now. I've got work to do.

Will: Thanks mom!

**(Irma)**

Irma: C'mon, Dad! I need you and Mom to be there!

Sergeant Lair: But I need to work tomorrow! It can't be that important!

Irma: But it is!

Just then, Anna and Flora walked into the room.

Anna: What is so important?

Irma: Please,mom. Could you talk some sense into him!

Flora: She needs you and Sergeant Lair to meet the other parents in Silver Dragon tomorrow morning.

Sergeant Lair: Morning? Why didn't you say so. I'm free in the morning.

Irma: I did! Ugh!

**(Taranee) **

Taranee: Mom, Dad could you go to the Silver Dragon tomorrow morning?

Judge Cook: Sorry, Taranee. I can't.

Taranee: But mom, it's really impotant. Peter can even come along if you like!

Taranee's Dad: That desperate, huh? I guess your mom could get a few hours there.

Taranee: So it's a yes?

Judge Cook: It's a yes. But you r friends will be there right?

Taranee: Definitely.

**(Cornelia)**

Cornelia: Mom, Dad, are you free tomorrow morning?

Mr Hale: Yes, Why?

Cornelia: I need you two to be in Silver Dragon. My friends and I have something impotant to tell you. Something very important.

Mrs Hale: If we go, who's going to look after Lillian?

Cornelia: She can come along as long as she's quiet. It's very important.

Mr Hale. If you put it that way, we'll be there.

Cornelia: Thanks, Dad.

Mr Hale: Anytime, sweetie.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hay Lin just had to tell her parents they were coming so I didn't write that .I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. By the way, who likes Stella and hates Bloom, tell me. I'm so on your side.Don't forget…Read? Then, Review! Do it and I'll update faster!**


	4. The Fess Up

**Hey, I'm back! And I have a present! Guess what it is. The next chapter! Iknow you enjoyed the last one seeing the number of reviews I got. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, before we go on with the story, here are the replies to my generous reviewers.**

**Yuki3x3: Good. I think. At least some people agree with me! You know, I love the fact that you like this story so much.**

**Wallington M. Simpson Jr:Is that your real name? Anyway, I never really thought of putting it that way.**

**Trisha: Sorry, No idea. Thanks for the support.**

**An angry reader: Why are you angry?And nothing's wrong with me. I'm gonna make them spill if you like it or not. **

**twinxbloomsparx: It's okay. And if you want my reason, check my bio!**

**Well, that's done. On with the story…**

Saturday came sooner than the girls thought, though the guys thought it took a long time because they weren't really excited about the whole idea. Soon, the WITCH girls' parents were assembled in a huge room in the Silver Dragon. Lillian Hale was not present as her parents found a babysitter at the last minute.

Ms Hale: Okay, where are the girls?

As if on cue, the girls and guys came into the room.

Judge Cook: Okay, girls, we are all here. What is this so called important thing you have tot ell us.

Will: Uh… today is the day you all will find out more about your daughters and your…guests.

Stella: This involves a lot of importance in the future so please pay attention and try not to be too shocked.

The girls laughed sheepishly but after seeing the faces of the parents they stopped.

Cornelia: We don't know how to tell you this but… uhm..Will? Want to fill them in?

Stella: We urged your daughters tot ell you so that if anything happens, well, you'll know how to handle the situation.

Irma: See, we kinda have these…powers.

The adults gasped. All shocked. The only calmed one were Hay Lin's parents.

Hay Lin's mom: How does your new friends fit into all this?

Bloom: We are um… faries. The guys are specialists.

Hay Lin's dad: How can you prove all this.

Will: Guardians unite!

Will held out her hand and a glowing crystal sphere floated on it.

Will: Water! Fire! Earth! Air!

A blue watery drop went towards Irma and engulfed her in blue swirls. Irma felt her body expand and her clothes peel off . She closed her eyes like she always did when she transformed. When she opened her eyes, she saw all her guardian friends in their guardian outfits. With a wince, she looked at her parents' faces. Shock.

Irma: So.. uh.. this enough proof?

Sergeant Lair tried to put up a strong front and stood.

Sergeant Lair: Well, how about your guests, then?

Bloom: Well girls?

Stella: Why not? They have to know anyway.

(The winx transformation. I'm sure everybody knows how that goes.) Stella stood proudly in her fairy form.

Musa: Well, this is it. Moment of truth. How will the 'rents react?

Will: Mom? Are you okay?

Susan Vandom had been sitting still for ten minutes straight. She managed to find her tongue.

Susan: F-fine. But I think I'll have to take the day off today. ( Flips open her cell and dials her assistant's number.) Amanda? I-I'll be taking the day off today.(pause)Yes, thank you, Amanda.

Stella: Are you sure you're okay, Ms Vandom? You look a little pale.

Her, drink some water.

Stellahanded a glass of water an handed it to Will's mom. Susan took it in both hand but it still shook. . Tears came to her eyES. Bloom handed her atissue.

Susan; Imagine, my own daughter and I didn't know about it. No wonder she had been so distant.

Susan blew her nose and sniffed. Mrs Hale who was, like the other parents , shocked and upset.

Mrs Hale: Cornelia, why didn't you tell us this before?

Cornelia: I'm sorry mom. It's just that I didn't think you'd understand.

Mrs Hale opened her arms and Cornelia slowly walked toward s her mother. Her mother pulled her into a tight embrace.

Mrs Hale: Oh, sweetie, I would be shocked, but I 'd believe you. You're a big girl now and I trust you.

Cornelia: Really?

Mrs Hale: More than life itself.

Tears were starting to fall from Cornelia's eyes. Will was surprised. She had never seen this part of her friend before. Suddenly she felt closer to Cornelia than anyone she had ever known. And by the looks of Irma and Hay Lin's faces, they thought the same way. Enen if they had known her most of their lives, never did they see her cry. The fire guardian, however had her eyes on her parents.

Taranee: Mom?

Judge Cook: Don't worry about it. If this is what you have to do, do it.

Taranee: Really? Thanks Mom!

Hay Lin turned to her parents.

Hay Lin: How are you holding up, mom? Dad?

Hay Lin's mom: We're okay. Your grandmother tod us. Right before she died. About…

Hay Lin's dad: Everything. You don't have to worry.

Hay Lin: She did? That's great. I don't have to explain everything.

Soon enough, the meeting was over. Everyone took a day off to clear their mind.

**Well? What'd you think. I know it's not the longest of chapters but that's all for now. And sorry there was no evil scenes. That'll hopefully come out in the next chapters. Well, review people! I gave you a good chapter and I want you to give me a good review. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Please, Review this story/chapter!**


End file.
